


Clueless

by Pixie_mischief



Series: Impostors among us [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Accientaly made Lime and Green twins, Black have a day of his life, Black is a good friend, Cyan is still scary, He makes fun of Yellow, M/M, Orange have no bussiness to be that hot, Realization hit Yellow like a truck, Yellow being dumb, Yellow found a friend, Yellow is a mess, Yellow is still confused, it got worse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_mischief/pseuds/Pixie_mischief
Summary: Yellow is a third impostor, who hides among the crew, waiting for the right time to strike. Unfortunately he can’t carry on with his killer task, as Red, one of the other two impostors, stopped him from his attempt and forbid to act before he will be allowed.With lots of free time and nothing better to do Yellow start to observe the crew, finding a lot of interesting things and some feeling he’s not sure he should have. It turns out he’s quite a mess if it comes to deal with those feelings.In which I decided to make it into series. Inaccurate description of Skeld, it's a big ship alright?
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Yellow/Orange (Among Us)
Series: Impostors among us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965817
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yellow tries to figure out why he can't go and do what he should do. He also discovers that human females are scary
> 
> The amount of only male characters in Among Us fics is scary. So here, have three girls.  
> Yellow is confused because guys are hot, but also girls are hot.
> 
> \---  
> I was supposed to be shorter, but Orange and Cyan had other plans as they enjoyed their interaction. Beside making Yellow blush was fun.

I was dumbfound. That’s exactly how I felt when Red told me to stay away from Blue, because he, himself, wants to _kill_ that guy. Alright? I won’t touch him. But what about others? Maybe I should reveal myself to White?  
Red forbids me doing anything. For now. Why? Did he plan something? I did ask about it but there was no answer.  
But that’s been **over** a week! For whatever there is that would hear my prayers, why does it take **so long?!**  
White seemed like an impatient one, but he is waiting too. Why? What I’ve missed? I _had_ to miss something. There’s no way we would be stranded here otherwise! 

Since I couldn't do anything that I was supposed to do, I still don’t know why, so I decided I'll get back to my act. A good crew member. And spending time with others sounded like something I should do. Which means, back at the cafeteria. I think I like this place.  
Black still keeps trying to convince the other humans to get rid of Red. They don’t believe him. 

I don’t understand them. Sure, at times he does sound like a paranoid lunatic, but they just disregard him.  
Wait. Black _still_ tries to convince others? There was nothing in my head for a solid moment.  
Black still _lives_. Okay? Well it does make sense. If we keep him around he might make the other panic when time to strike, finally, comes.

Past events didn’t make sense for me. I really missed something, I can tell it now. I couldn’t kill, all I could do was to just sit around. 

After an hour of just sitting around I needed to busy myself with something. I noticed that this ship is in good condition, nothing breaks randomly, and thus people often sit in the cafeteria.

I figured that I could observer the others. And it involves sitting around, or following humans. I’ll watch them, the more I learn the better, I think. 

Black sits with me quite often. He talks, I listen, or not, it’s a hard thing to do at times. Especially when he’s back at trying to figure out how to prove Red is not a human. Still that is not his only topic, shocking discovery. Sometimes it’s pleasant small talk, though he doesn’t share much about himself. Shame, I wanted to know more. 

_Two_ more day passed! **HOW** , how am I supposed to not go mad?! All I could do was one thing I’m good at. Sit in the vent. Near one of the engines for an hour or two. It felt nice, and helped me to sort my thoughts.

I still feel tired, the struggle to figure out my situation drained me. A nap is what sounds like a good idea.

There were voices. They woke me up. **Voices!** _Someone is in the engine room!_  
With slight panic I tried to not make any suspicious noise. How I managed to do that, no idea. I moved so whoever was there won’t be able to see me, yet I still could see them.  
Brown. Other one was out of my field of view. They talk, but I can’t hear them here. Brown act is so calm and relaxed. It would be so easy, but I still have to wait. 

Time to get away, and head toward the other hatch, before someone will look for me.

I ended up in the cafeteria again. Soon it will be time for dinner, I don’t even need to know what time it is, it’s enough to observe. There was a steady flow of crew members, and not only. I caught Red’s figure near Blue, of course, and White not far from them. He was staring at Red. Is he waiting just like me? My brows furrowed, I wanted to ask but I wasn’t sure. I won’t tell White that I’m not a human, not yet. 

For how long I was poking my food with a fork? I have no idea. I know I was staring at Red. Black might think I believe him, sure I do. But I’m one step ahead, I don’t just believe him, I know he is right.  
I had to look away from Red. Even tell Black that I don’t really want to listen to his theories. I didn’t lie, I didn’t want to. 

_Another day._ I don’t know what to do with myself. Is Red trying to make me go mad? Maybe he wants me to reveal myself and take blame for Pink’s death?  
**For fuck’s sake** I’m turning into Black! My hands covered my face and I groaned in disbelief. It’s funny to listen to that man but his obsession is rubbing off on me.

Today I followed some other crew members, it wasn’t to avoid Black. I just wanted to listen to others and observe them.

It took me a few hours, we almost finished all the usual maintenance tasks, before I noticed. Most of the crew weren’t wearing their helmets. Well it did make sense. There was no real need. It took me a few more moments before I realized that they weren’t wearing them outside of places that might be somewhat dangerous, like the electrical or the engines. They were getting really relaxed.  
Oh! It might be what the other two want to achieve! That lifted my mood. 

Back at the cafeteria again, I have the feeling that if someone would want to find me they will look here. I dismissed that thought, it wasn’t important. 

I found myself a new activity. Humans confuse me, and I don’t understand a lot of their actions, so I will watch them, and Red and White too. That idea pleased me greatly.  
Black noticed I’m in a better mood. I think he considers me a friend. I think I could befriend him… No, wait, stop there. We **DON’T** befriend humans.  
Back to observing.  
In the cafeteria everyone has their helmets off. It helps with observing them. I noticed that there're _three_ females. It’s odd. I was on a few ships before, their crews were always made of males. 

I know my face lit, it shouldn’t be but I couldn’t help myself. I could observe a _rare_ thing. _A human female._ It didn’t occur to me earlier. I’m an idiot.  
I was treated by one! My hand fell on my face, it’s starting to be a habit of mine. I can’t spot the most obvious things.  
That’s why Red was annoyed, I hope.

Purple, Brown and Cyan. Three females.  
Purple was tall but thin, hair with highlights of the same color as her suit. What was she doing here? Navigation? No, no. I stared at the woman in question. She spends a lot of time in the communication room. She was probably the one who fixed their radio when I messed with it.  
Brown was bulkier and muscular. She keeps pacing between both engines. A mechanic. I was observing her talk with Orange, the other mechanic, and barely noticed that Black stares at me.

“What?” I looked at him. He was oddly silent. He was staring. I could feel how I suddenly felt warm and nervous, I don’t like when he gives me that judging look.  
“Forget it.” What?  
“Huh?” I noticed that my ability to form intelligent sentences gets lower with every single day I spend on this ship. That, or it was Black’s fault. I often felt like idiot near him.  
“You have no chance.” I know he’s talking, I can hear it, I can see his lips move, but those words aren’t making sense. Seriously, _what?_ I’m not sure, is he accusing me or trying to tell me something? “Don’t stare at them.” _Them?_ Oh, **them.** I didn’t respond to it. “Look, you have no chance. Giving you head start before you make an idiot out of yourself.” I’m lost. I have no clue what he’s talking about.  
He facepalmed, and… is he shaking? My eyes narrowed. Yes, he is, but he’s laughing…  
“Look.” He began slowly, like he was talking to someone dumb. And frankly, I felt dumb. “Those two aren’t interested in you.” I’m getting dumber with every word spoken by this man.  
“Brown and Orange ?” I think I even sounded stupid when saying that.  
“No. Brown and Purple.” I don’t know what we are talking about. “Look. Just, look at them.” He motioned toward the other table. “They are a couple. See how they sit together and hold hands? They do that all the time. And the way they look at each other.” Did he really conclude it all from observation? _That’s impressive._ No wonder he's suspecting Red. “Beside Brown made sure no one will look at Purple without knowing they will be punched by her.” He did not. 

So females aren’t that different from males. Something we have in common. Though they seem to be _scarier._ Not always, but at times. While males are often scary or trying to be, females are not. But when they get angry most males don't want to be near. To be honest I’m more afraid of females at this point. And speaking of scary females...  
There’s Cyan. She’s small, smaller than any other person I saw. It’s amazing how threatening she was last time I saw her being angry. She does different things, but I often saw her in the med bay. 

I stared at her, well I tried to be subtle this time. She resembles Blue a lot, they are _related._ I didn’t spot that. And I thought I’m the smart and observant one. Sure I noticed Red and White when we boarded but Red isn’t that hard to spot. And I figured out that White is one of us pretty fast. But I _didn’t notice_ that there're **two** humans in suits of **similar** color who **resemble** each other.

I looked at Lime and at Green at the other table. I tried to pick out any resemblance. They did look alike. More than Blue and Cyan. I need to take a closer look when I get a chance.

I looked at other crew members. Orange caught my attention. He reminded me of Red a little, but his face had more emotions than deadpan and occasional death glares. He is kind of nice looking too…  
Alright, I need to _stop._

Back to Cyan and Blue. Now I noticed that their faces are similar. I squinted a little. Cyan had a softer face. But if you didn’t see them standing next to each other you could easily mistake one for the other. To be fair, Cyan’s face is more pleasant to look at…  
**WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!**

I stood up. And headed out. I could hear Black snorting. He was laughing at me. I couldn’t stand that. 

I needed to go and hide in the vent. The engines are the best place to disappear, though, this time I’ll avoid Brown’s engine room. Just to be away from everyone for few hours.  
My human form is _broken._ That’s it. It’s some kind of sickness or something like that. I can feel that dreadful heat on my face. I hate it. 

Hiding here was a bad idea. No, it was a **horrible** idea.  
Orange was there, working on the engine. 

Maybe it wasn’t that bad after all. I could watch him discreetly. 

And what a pleasant sight it is. He isn’t as tall as Red or Black, but still rather tall. I had to crouch and very, very carefully raise the hatch. Just enough to have better view and avoid exposing myself.  
Forget staying away from people. Orange can interrupt me as much as he wants. He was bend and worked on something.  
He somehow manages to make his suit wrap around his butt. And _damn_ , does he have a _nice_ looking ass… What am I **thinking?!** I almost moved away, almost, really I wanted, but, but. I admit, I have a _problem._ I think I _like_ humans. Or is it just Orange?  
The man near the engine straighten himself and stretched. The rust colored hair sticking to sweat covered skin. It’s getting oddly warm here.  
My eyes followed his movement and just now I realized his suit was undone and was hanging loosely around his hips. If anyone could see me now, I’m pretty sure I look ridiculously, with my jaw dropped.  
It’s getting really hot here. Somebody messed up with air control, it shouldn’t be that hot in vents. It must be the engine’s fault, yes, that’s it.  
I had to blink few times to focus on the man again. Or more like on his tensed muscles as he worked. Even that shirt he is wearing doesn’t cover them too well, more like nicely outline them.  
I couldn’t see him that well anymore, as Orange moved, so I lifted the hatch more and strained my neck to get better view. 

My face is on **fire** and my heart is **racing.**  
I’m sure I’m sick. 

Orange moved again and as I tried to once again get better view I heard footsteps. The vent is relatively small. How I manage to fall on my ass so hard it sent jolts of pain through my spine? I have no idea. I have no idea why I didn’t move either. I just froze there. Literally. Second earlier I was burning and now I feel like I’m freezing. 

“What it is? Green need some help with samples he’s testing.” Whose voice it is? It’s female.  
“I’m sure he can manage those samples himself. It happened again.” That’s a male voice, it must belong to Orange.  
“I’m not going into the vents! You know I hate them.” My heart _leaped_ , I didn’t know it can do that. It feels like it’s _stuck_ in my throat. If she’s going to find me...  
Orange laughed. If I wasn’t so terrified I would enjoy listening to that laugh.  
“Relax, no vents this time. I need you to crawl under those cables and bring me that part, that fell there.” I think I chuckled nervously after hearing that. I’m not sure, my hand covered my mouth so quickly that I’m not even sure. They didn’t heard me though.  
There was some grumbling, the female was not pleased apparently.  
“Fine! But next time you go and squeeze your big ass there yourself!” It summoned the image of Orange's buttock in font of my eyes.  
It got warm here again. Wait, it didn’t. It was my face. I swallowed hard and almost chuckled nervously again. This never happened before.  
I waited and listened. There were some noises and I could hear Orange.  
“And who is having big ass now?” He laughed. I’m curious why.  
“Shut up! And move those cables!” The female voice wasn’t as confident as before, it sounded more annoyed. 

Curiosity won, a small peak won’t hurt, right? So I got back, this time instead of crouching I decided to kneel. And I once again I barely lifted the hatch. 

I caught legs in light blue suit struggling to get better support. Oh, that’s Cyan. Orange lifted a big cable that was laying on the woman. I really have a _problem_. There’s no denying it. Because I was just looking at Cyan’s _butt_ and wished her suit wasn’t that loose. That thought made my face burn again.  
Her legs disappeared. It was kind of relief.  
I kept watching. Orange was now on all his four and checking the small gap that Cyan crawled in. One light colored glove literally flew from there and hit him in the face.  
“I’ll start charging you and Brown for every time you two make me crawl through something like that!” She yelled from somewhere behind all those heavy cables, pipes and rest of machinery connected to the engine.  
Orange snorted. “Find me somebody else who can get in those tight spaces and you’re free to go!” He yelled back.  
“Screw you! I’m not that small!” My mouth stretched into smile. Oh, but you are.  
Another light blue glove slid out from the same gap with great speed. This time the man avoided it. Good he wasn’t looking where it stopped. Because it was my **face.** I failed to notice that my head was fully out of the vent. I panicked, grabbed that glove and hid in the vent.  
I made a mistake, when I was retreating back, I just let the hatch fall down. And it did with a slam. I facepalmed. I’m such an idiot. But there was no time to dwell on it. I had to retread even further. I just hope she won’t come looking for her lost property, which I was holding in hand. 

“What was that?” Cyan’s voice.  
“Something bumped.” A moment of silence. “Sounds like that happens in the room like this.”  
“Where are my gloves?”  
“Where’s my part?” There was more grumbling. If I wasn’t that scared it would make me smile.  
“Here! Now, my gloves.” She demanded.  
“Here.”  
“Just one?”  
“The other is… there…” Silence again. I gulped. “It fell into the vent?”  
“Look for it!”  
“I wasn’t the one who shoved it there!” Orange chuckled. His chuckle was louder. He is close.  
The freezing feeling again. Something blocked light coming from the room above the hatch.  
“I can't see it.” Cyan’s voice was loud, she was looking through the hatch. I pulled my legs closer to my chest, I hope she didn’t saw that.  
“That teach you to not smack people with gloves.” Orange sounded like he was amused.  
What, or more like who, was blocking the light moved.  
“Oraaaangee.” She whined.  
That wasn’t sound that I was used to. Normally if humans whined they sounded more pitiful just like when they beg for their life. But she sounded cute.  
“Nope, sorry. If it’s not in plain sight than brainslugs got it.” There were more chuckles and whines, before it got silent.  
I didn’t know I was holding my breath, and still clutching Cyan’s glove in my hand. **Why I even took it?** I couldn’t put it back now. I have no clue what I’m doing. Those humans make me act _strange._

I stayed there for hour, more or less. Not sure, I fell asleep while I was staring at that light blue glove. A little thing that almost got me caught. But it smelled nice. I couldn’t help myself, I buried my face in the fabric. A delicate smell. I never smelled something like that before. _What and I’m doing?_  
That heat on my face again. 

Time to move. I crawled to the next hatch. At this hour no one should be around to spot me.  
I should have checked before I opened that hatch and pulled myself out. I really should, but I was exhausted and not thinking properly. 

And that earned me a… Hell if I know what, but it hurt when it connected with my head and my vision blurred for a second.  
“Yellow?! What the hell were you doing there?!” All I saw was blur of light blue. It formed into Cyan’s figure. She was preparing to swing, whatever she held, again at me.  
I lifted my arms to protect my poor head and waited for another hit. It didn’t come. I peaked at the woman. She was staring at me. Why is she staring at me?  
We looked at each other for a stretch of time. Cyan dropped what she held, it was some wrench.  
“Oh my God! I’m so sorry, Yellow!” The woman bend down, I closed my eyes and was ready to be punched or something. Yes I should pay attention to her words, yes I actually could attack her and no one would have anything to prove I did that. But I didn’t do any of those things. 

Her hand pulled my arms from my head. “I’m so sorry!”  
“What?” I really didn’t know what was going on.  
“You scared me! You shouldn’t crawl through the vents on your own!” She kept mumbling ‘sorry’ while helping me up.  
She kicked the hatch close, and pulled my arm around her shoulder.  
“I could have killed you! Oh God, I’m such idiot. It’s all Black’s fault. I’m sorry, I just saw that hatch lift and I wasn’t thinking.” Her face had nice red color spread over her nose and cheeks.  
At the moment I wasn’t listening or paying attention to where were we heading. There was more of that nice smell. I leaned closer and closed my eyes, her hair smelled nice. We stopped moving. Why we stopped? Opened my eyes. She was looking at me, the red color covering more of her face. I gave her a puzzled look.  
“Did you hear what I said?”  
“Ummm no.” I need to work on my ability to form coherent sentences.  
“Did you went there to get it back?” Get back what? It seems I didn’t even have to ask that out loud. “My glove.” I looked down, I still had it in my hand.  
“Yes. I saw something and wanted to check.” Well that wasn’t a lie. “It was uhh, what's it called. Brainslug?” I hope I remember what Orange said correctly.  
“It was? So it really was a brainslug.” Oh, we are moving again.  
“Where are we going?” There was ringing in my head, honestly and odd thing to experience.  
“The med bay.” Ah, that makes sense. 

Once again I sat on the med cot. Once again my head was examined. The only difference was in placement of that wound, and well, the person behind it. Now it was on the side. So I sat down, with lowered head, letting Cyan fix what she broke. Wait no, not broke, or maybe she did. I have no clue. All I know is that I’m still clutching to the light blue glove.  
“You should be more careful.” I should, I should think more before acting. So far it was the reason behind my injuries.  
I nodded. I spotted blood on her hand. It was too fresh to be mine. 

How does Cyan _taste?_

My human form is really broken. It acts on it’s own. And that’s why I once again didn’t think before acting. I just took her hand, licked off the blood, I couldn’t really taste it, so I sucked at the small wound. 

Green _cleared_ his throat.  
I looked at him. Was he there for the whole time?  
Well that is a little awkward. He cleared is throat again.  
My eyes moved from Green to Cyan. Her face was crimson. That’s a color I never saw on any human before.  
I stopped what I was doing.  
“You were bleeding.” Yes, that’s perfect excuse. “Can I go?” She didn’t say anything, just vigorously nodded. 

I almost left with her glove still in my hand. I turned around and went back, to still crimson faced woman, placing it in her hand.  
I left, heading to my room. It was too late to go to the cafeteria. 

I _like_ how Cyan taste. 

Passed Black on my way, he looked at me with raised brow. Oh, I couldn’t help that smirk that formed on my lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It turned to AU for EgoDominusTuus's fic and will follow them up to White and Black fic. You already can feel sorry for Yellow because he is kind of on the younger scale and having extreme bad luck and kind of oblivious about things going on around him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow is relatively young and were barely on four other ships, so not much experience. Also, he’s just very bad at handling emotions.
> 
> \---  
> Thanks to Theo’s comment I worked on this fic first. Though I had a great deal of distractions.  
> I have a few ideas I want to explore, and I'm brainstorming at the moment.
> 
> My impostors have naturally black scleras, but they try to hide it thanks to a shapeshifting, an idea inspired by the amazing [Love Among US](https://tapas.io/series/Love-Among-Us/info) comic by Crimson Chains.

Waking up to another day on that ship was like waking to some kind of nightmare. **ANOTHER DAY**. On top of everything, my head hurt when I stood up. There was a sting of pain in place where Cyan hit me last night. 

What even happened last night? It’s like my brain stopped working, and it just allowed that woman to pull me whenever she wanted and do whatever she pleased. And I was happy with it. I could feel a frown forming on my face at that thought. But it quickly faded away. I did _like_ it. Just like I liked her smell and taste of her blood. 

Another pang of pain. Uhhh, I guess my head injury might have something to do with all of this odd behavior. Yeah, that’s probably that. 

Back in the cafeteria. I’m not sure what I should do right now actually. I could gather more information on those who have no assigned position and are responsible for various fixes and other tasks on the ship. Just try to figure out where they tend to stay the longest. It might be a good idea, if I’ll be able to tell what part of the ship they know best, it will be easier for us to track them when they start hiding in panic. Yes, that’s a good plan. 

I think I’m generally getting better at understanding humans. Black helps with it. Our little chats are quite pleasant. I even managed to snuck in some questions, he just chuckled and blamed them on the fact that I hit my head _twice_. I would never guess it would be a good excuse. But I’m afraid that he might be right to some degree. Because I think I actually befriended him.  
When he’s not going **bonkers** about Red, he’s actually quite logical and, _oddly_ , a fun person.  
With Black’s help I figured that some of human behaviors aren’t that different from my species. 

As proof to that theory there was Green. He first bumped at me and gave me a glare, quite similar to the one Red gave me when I tried to kill Blue. Later he sat next to Cyan, putting his arm around her waist. 

I couldn’t help that brief scowl that appeared on my face. Black snorted, that drawn my attention to him for a moment. He just shook his head and cracked a smile.  
My eyes returned to Green. Wait. It wasn’t Green. Green doesn’t wear glasses. That discovery made me forget about what he did. Maybe I’m easily distracted by small things that I didn’t notice at first look, or maybe I’m a little fascinated by all of these details I keep on finding out.  
I glanced at the arm around Cyan’s waist. The color of his suit was light green. It was _Lime_. Only visible difference between Green and Lime were their suit color and glasses that one of them was wearing. 

There’s also that thing that almost slipped my mind. Lime **is with** Cyan, and he is apparently trying really hard to mark his territory. But the woman wasn’t bothered by his actions. I don’t like it at all.

_Lime annoyed me_. I don’t know why. Well maybe I do, but still I knew I didn’t want to stay in the cafeteria when he was there. Thankfully I spot Red leaving with Blue. So I followed them. Blue separated from Red and went somewhere, I wasn’t interested where exactly. The other man was whom I wanted to talk to anyway.

I told Red everything I learned about the crew. I think I did a decent job on gathering all those informations. Sure I learned some useful things, it might help me blend even better on the next ship, though I don’t plan on making my stay on the next vessel as prolonged and this one.  
I can just hope he will finally allow the three of us to finish the humans off. It’s getting tiring. I’m not even angry, just _tired_. Tired of those confusing humans. Tired of Red not telling me what's going on.

I swear I didn’t mean to complain. Yet that’s exactly what I did while following Red around. He gave me a glare, again, and told me to stop following him. I might be wrong, but his words sounded to me like he gave me an order. **An order!** He sent me off to gather more information.

So he wants me to go and _gather more information_? **Fine!** I can do that. But I _swear_ I’m so close to killing Red, I don’t care if he had more experience dealing with humans!  
Or not… Alright, I’m not up to start a fight with him. He’s too strong for me.  
_Fine_ , I’ll do what he wants, I can put up with whatever he is planning for _one more day_. **ONE MORE DAY!**

On my way back to the cafeteria I collided with Blue. The guy stumbled and almost fell backwards. I caught him at the last moment. He might be a little annoying with that happiness and all, but I still helped him. I was honestly a little afraid that Red might be somewhere near, and he could take this accident as me attacking Blue. I didn’t want to find out what his reaction to it could be.  
“Oooh, Yellow! Thanks!” The ever present smile. “You’re exactly the person I was looking for!” Blue exclaimed with a wide grin. Really? What he might want from me? “Orange asked me to tell you he needs your help.” My help? With what?  
“Uhh, thank you for telling me?” Did I just had a brief moment of hesitation? I think I did. “Where is he?”  
“Engine room of course! Lower engine room.” He quickly corrected himself. I know exactly where Orange works.  
I just nodded and moved past him, a quick wave goodbye to Blue, and I was on my way to the engine room.

I was briefly considering killing Orange, but it would be stupid. At last one person knew he wanted my help with something and I would be the first to be blamed for it. Not worth the trouble.

I didn’t know what to expect really, so I silently entered the engine room. And there he was, working on something. I can’t complain about the fact that Orange keeps his suit hanging around his hips. Now that I’m not hiding in the vent and can have a proper look at the man in front of me, I have to say I do enjoy that view a lot. That _annoying_ heat was creeping slowly up my neck again. I could feel it lazily making its way up to my face the longer I looked at Orange. Just standing near the door, watching him work in silence, I have no idea why I didn’t say anything, nor why I had that strange reaction to this particular human.  
Normally when I liked someone’s look I would attempt to charm them. Sure not everyone was interested but if they were I quickly gained a pleasant distraction.  
But with Orange or Cyan, it was **different**. I liked how they looked, yet instead of being _charming_ my brain _shuts itself down_ , and I turn into an idiot. It’s so odd, usually any feeling I had toward humans was just lust. Simple like that. A little distraction during mission.  
Sure I wouldn’t kill the ones that were my toys, at last not personally. Though I wasn’t stopping others from doing it, nor ever I helped when the oxygen run out. 

But this man. With Orange, it _wasn’t the same thing_. It was **even worse** than Cyan. Yes, I really like his look, yet I’m perfectly content with just watching him. Listening to his laugh. _Oh his laugh_ , it sends pleasant shivers down my spine and it makes me oddly happy. 

Whatever force that may influence lives is there, please make **those** thoughts stop popping in my **head!**  
I covered my face with a hand. How I was capable of getting a grip on whatever was going on with me and keep it under control, I have no idea. But it was also at the exact same moment he stopped what he was doing and straighten up, wiping his forehead with the back of his arm. And I was standing here, just staring.  
Orange turned around and I noticed he flinched a little after spotting me. A brief relief showed on his face and a nervous laugh followed.  
“Yellow! Ah, I didn’t hear you. For how long were you standing there?” He sent me a small smile and I felt like my legs were about to _give up under my own weight_.  
At that moment my head _stopped_ working. All I could do was to stare at Orange, with his _pretty_ smile that somehow made my legs feel weak. That **never** happened before. Wait, _no_ , that’s not true. It was similar to how I reacted to Cyan day before.

When my brain stopped wandering I realized Orange was still waiting for my answer.  
“I just came here.” And there was that warmth again...  
No, no, **focus**. I need to focus. It’s not time to let my thought wander.  
“Hey.” I blinked.  
“Huh?” He chuckled in response to it. That sound. Please stop… No, **don’t stop**. “You spaced out a little.” I nodded awkwardly, I know that.

This man was doing _something strange_ to me. And the worst thing was I think I liked it.  
“You’re probably curious why I asked others to tell you to come here?” I nodded slowly. “Well the truth is, Cyan pointed out that it didn’t seem you had any problems while looking for her glove.” I felt pleasant warmth in my chest, when he mentioned the woman. “So...“ He shrugged a little while spreading his hands and giving me an innocent smile, like he tried to show it wasn’t his idea. “She suggested I could ask you for help. She has problems with going into vents.” Orange rubbed the back of his neck while keeping that soft smile that made my knees so weak.  
“And that would be?” I had idea what it would be. Crawl into space the taller man can’t fit into.  
“Umm well, first. We have that problem with pests gnawing on cables there.” He pointed his thumb behind himself. “I don’t ask you to fix the cables! I can do that myself.” He paused for a moment. “Well, it might sound odd but... How you feel with crawling through vents? I’ll be close of course!” He quickly added. Well, that’s nothing I couldn’t do with ease.  
“I don’t have any problems with vents.” His face went from that little embarrassment to relief and into another smile, this time wider.  
“Great! Wait, we need the tools.” I was a little confused, tools? I stepped a little closer, watching Orange gather what he needed into the toolbox. “So there’s a hatch. There are some pests, that probably got on board last time we landed. They keep coming through it and gnawing on the cables. I can’t constantly repair them!“ He threw his hands in the air, to further stress his words.  
“And what do you want me to do?” He jumped again, I moved closer when he wasn’t looking.  
Orange chuckled nervously. “Did someone ever told you, you walk pretty silently?” He kept chuckling. That _dreadful warmth_ , I could feel it on the tips of my ears. “Yellow?” He blinked and looked at me with puzzled face. _Oh don’t give me that look_ , I know I am staring. 

I was mistaken before. From up close I could tell his hair aren’t rust colored, that was an odd effect of the lights in the room. They were nice and _ginger_.  
“You have black stains on your face.” I deadpanned, that wasn’t a lie. He had black stains on his cheeks and a smeared one on the forehead.  
Orange blinked and took a rag to clean his face. But he only managed to clean his forehead and smear the other more on the cheeks.  
“Better?” He looked at me, expectantly.  
“There’s still some. Let me…” He held that rag and I took it.  
I kept his face in place with my fingers on his chin and rubbed at one of his cheeks with a cloth, before tilting his face a little and cleaning the other one. After a moment I took my hand away admiring my work, and his _cheekbones_.  
“All clean.” Fighting off **blush** creeping on my own cheeks was harder than I expected.

The corner of his lips went up, and he gave me that smile again. I could feel the warmth _again_. Creeping from the tips of my ears down, dreading to show on my face.  
“What are those tools for?” I had to distract him... **myself** , with something.  
“Ah, yes! So, I need you to get to that hatch I mentioned and help me close it. It’s not a big thing, I would do that myself though…” He rubbed the back of his neck again.  
“You can’t fit in there?” He nodded giving me a sheepish smile. “Alright. How I'm going to close it.” I have no idea how my voice didn’t tremble yet. I could feel my heart **stuck** in my throat.  
“I instruct you when you get there, and provide with the right tools.” The sheepish smile disappeared.  
I just nodded and pointed toward the hatch, raising a brow in question.  
“Yeah that one.”

I don’t really need the hatch that I’m going to lock, and if I ever be in need of it I can still open it. There was no problem with helping Orange.  
Getting into the vent wasn't hard, it never was. He even opened the hatch for me, it was nice of him. I put a little show of checking if it’s safe to get there. Like there could be something _more dangerous_ than me. Though I couldn’t afford to risk Orange figuring out that I know the vent system probably better than my way around the ship itself.  
“I almost forgot, this might help.” He handed me a flashlight. I almost rolled my eyes.  
“Thanks.” I took it and switched it on before siting on the edge and sliding down. “You know there’s plenty of space here.” I said looking at the taller man, while sitting comfortably in the vent. A little harmless jab won’t hurt.  
He gave me an unamused look. Even Red could fit here, on the other hand, I have to admit that the hatches in both engine rooms are smaller than the rest.  
“Could you stop that? Or do you want to see what tend to gnaw on the cables?” Orange began to close the hatch. Now it was my time to give him an unamused look.

Alright, the _faster_ I’ll do what he requested the _faster_ I’ll be able to go away and do what Red wanted. I sighted, it begins to feel like I’m an _errand_ boy.

I pointed the flashlight in the direction of the second hatch and crawled there. Whole time I could hear Orange’s steps somewhere above. It was **odd**. The sound of machinery should drown out all other sounds. It’s like he wanted to **make** sure I could hear him and knew that he was following **close** by.  
_Oh no._  
It caused a heat wave on my face and my heart once again was _stuck_ in my throat. The thumping of my heart distracted me and slowed down. I had to get a **hold of myself** before I reach the other hatch… Unfortunately I was already next to it, it made me wince.

“There you are!” Orange cheerfully exclaimed. Flashing a smile. “Alright, let's get down to work.”  
I just nodded, trying to keep my face in shadow as much as I could, hiding the blush.  
“I already prepared everything. All you need is this wrench.” He gave it to me through the bars. “And those nuts.” He handed a small bag to me. “I’m going to cover this hatch with panel and screw it to the floor. You will secure the screws from your side, alright?”  
“Easy.” I sat down and waited.  
Orange _hesitated_ for a moment before placing a panel with small holes on it over the hatch. I wonder why it happened. 

And then I touched my face, remembering it was all _warm_ before. Did he saw it? The mere thought caused my face to **burn**. Good no one could see me now. I felt idiotic.  
“Alright! You can secure it!” Orange apparently thought I won’t be able to hear him, because he was almost shouting.

I moved the flashlight a little, had to keep up the appearances of not seeing good in the dark. It took me barely a few moments to place all the nuts and properly secure the screws.  
“All done!” _Why am I shouting back to him?_  
“Good, come out!” He shouted back. That was ridiculous. 

I turned around, ready to crawl back to the other hatch.  
“Fuck.” It was a lot quieter.  
I was confused about it. But soon I realized. I just blinded him with my flashlight. I shook my head. Humans have such sensitive eyes, and yet they can’t see in darkness.

Crawling back I could hear Orange steps above me. A little more stumbling than before, but he was going to the other entrance. Soon I could see the light flooding from the opening.  
The man opened it for me. I could turn off the flashlight now, and as I did that, I glanced at him. Orange rubbed his eyes before blinking. I already put the wrench and bag at the side and was about to climb out when I once again looked at him. Our eyes **met** for a second. Without a word he bent down and grabbed me _under my arms_ , pulling up. Maybe he was used to helping out Cyan, I have no idea. It _startled me_ a little, and the fact I managed to get my foot **stuck** in some of the smaller pipes down in the vent weren’t helping at all.  
It all caused the _warmth to flood my face_. I kind of hate when I blush like an idiot, but he didn’t notice it. Already leaning to _help_ me free my foot from its trap. That was… I guess it was _nice_ of him.  
My foot was free, and he straightened up, coming **face to face** with me. Well not really, I still had to look up. Not as much as with Black, but Orange was still taller.

I stared again. He has **freckles**.  
An entrancing _patch of freckles_ over the bridge of his nose. And his **eyes**. The _vibrant light green_ , I could get lost in them… **THE HELL I AM DOING?!**  
Orange stayed like that for a _moment_ before he **took a hold of my chin** and tilted my head.  
“Orange... what are you doing?” I have no idea how I managed to speak. The beating of my heart. I... _Something_ is wrong with me.  
“Your eyes. They changed their color for a second.” He blinked, I **panicked**. He shook his head. “Sorry, it’s probably because of that flashlight, I’m seeing black spots.” Orange chuckled.  
I was _freezing_ , I need to **get out** before I do something stupid **again**. How could I let myself _slip like that_!  
“I.. I have to go.” Yes, **clever** words, _good job_ me.  
I scrambled and quickly headed toward the exit.

I should learn to _look where_ I’m heading, especially when I’m nearly panicking. The almost faceplanting into the floor was a _great_ reminder. Good I managed to soften the fall with my arms. I looked behind to see what cause me to trip, a toolbox. A **frigging** toolbox. Orange left it when he was helping me out.  
For _fuck’s sake_ , I could hear the man getting close. I tried to get up but my leg _hurt_. A sight was all I could do. This ship is **cursed**. I’m an **idiot**. And **everything** in the universe want to test if I’m **breakable**.

I was lifted up. My hands moved on their own and grabbed onto Orange shirt, for support.  
“Are you hurt?” His voice was full of concern. Why it had to sound so _nice_?  
“No, yes.” I mentally _slapped_ myself. “My leg hurts.” I tried very hard to not look at his face and **those** eyes.  
“Sorry, my bad. I shouldn’t put it there. Do you want to go to the Med bay?” I was probably a good idea but… But _Cyan_ could be there and Green too, or even worse, _Lime_.  
“No, no. I’ll be fine. I can walk by myself.” I really tried to sound convincingly.  
“If you say so.” He carefully put me down, and immediately lifted back up when I winced and wobbled, almost falling down. “I take you to your cabin.” Orange didn’t even wait for my response, he just began walking.

We weren’t far from the engine room when Black passed by us. I glanced over Orange’s shoulder. The other man covered his face and tried not to _laugh_ , he did a **very** bad job since he _snorted_ a few times. I glared at him. He gave me a thumb up. I blushed and glared again and showed him the middle finger. He gave me **two thumbs up** , while grinning from ear to ear. My face turned even more red. Black **burst** in laughter.

I **hated** my luck and my life.  
I hid my face in Orange’s chest, trying to prevent him from seeing my _embarrassment_.  
My senses were **invaded** by his smell.  
I **like** my luck and my life.  
The _warmth_ radiating off of the taller man. It caused me to relax. He chuckled.  
_That sound_ , it made my heart skip a beat. I didn’t dare to move, though I wanted to hide away. 

As he said, he carried me straight to my cabin. I felt relieved, he will leave soon.  
“You sure you don’t want me to take you to the med bay?” Orange asked, setting me down. “You shouldn’t strain that leg too much.”  
“I’m sure and I won’t.” Calm response, _good, good_.  
Though I felt oddly awkward. Trying to angle my face to let shadows cover the blush still present on it.  
“You should go back to the engine room. Someone could see the open hatch, knocked toolbox and all the tools on the floor and start panicking.” That sounded incredibly **smart**. It shocked me. My current state of mind seemed to not allow anything smart coming from me.  
“You are probably right.” Orange rubbed the back of his neck. “Be careful with your leg.” I nodded. He left.

The doors closed. I slumped down trying to figure... **WHAT WAS THAT?!** There’s _too much_ thoughts. Too much, things that _shouldn’t_ be there.  
Somehow I managed to hobble to my bed where I crashed and turned to look at the ceiling.  
“The fuck was that?” I muttered. I’m _lost_.

After hours of thinking I came to a conclusion. I **developed** feelings.  
Feelings toward three crewmates. I **befriended** Black, even managed to make him open up to me and throw occasional jokes. I have that **fascination** with Cyan, painful fascination. And Orange… I have no idea **what to call that**. My brain just randomly _shuts itself down_ around him. One certain thing is, I do like his look, but noticing all those details is something, _something odd_...  
Did I just **blushed** thinking of his amazingly **green** eyes and freckles on his good-looking face?!  
My hand went to my face. _No_ , I did not blush. My face _completely changed its color_ , judging from the warmth I could feel under fingers.  
I muttered something, trying to distract myself. **The image** of smiling Orange was vivid in my mind. _That tan, strong arms lifting me..._  
I covered my face with my hands and groaned. **I’m a mess**. **Complete disaster**. I have no idea if I’m capable of _killing_ anyone. _Something_ bad happened to me. Is it an a side effect of staying in this form for too long?  
_I should never set my feet on this ship._

It was lunchtime when I managed to get a hold of myself. My foot wasn’t too damaged, well it was bruised for sure. I could walk around. Or more like limp around, just like what I did while approaching the usual spot next to Black… And to be honest with myself, if I didn’t _like_ the man I would probably _strangle_ him right there. The smirk he gave me paired with a small nudge to my side…  
If I punch him and claim it’s my head injury's fault would anyone react? I was idly wondering when my eyes fell on Orange, he glanced my way, I had to look away.  
Black tried hard not to _snort_ , making a vague gesture pointing to his face, all of it actually. So maybe I did blush a little. I hope my face isn’t red like Black just suggested.

Eating was _awkward_ , thanks to Black. Yes I should _kill him_ , but I have faint feeling I would _miss him_.

Exiting the cafeteria was even **worse** than entering it. Cyan found me, and judging by her face I was in **trouble**. I gulped. She pulled me to the med bay.  
So far so good. _No shouting_ , not threatening look, _no hitting_ with things. 

As we moved past the doors Cyan looked at Lime. He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes before returning to what he was doing. I have feeling I’m missing on something.  
“What that dumbass did to you?” The woman asked while making me sit on the med cot.  
“Nothing.”  
There was a moment of silence. “I know he did. Tell me.” She demanded. I didn’t say anything.  
“Oh come on! You are limping!” She exclaimed.  
Both Green and Lime turned around. The man in light green suit facepalmed.  
“Cyan.” He said calmly. I have a faint feeling I once again missed something. It seems that Lime is _helping me_.  
“What?” The woman looked at him.  
“Could you not interrogate him?” _Thank you_! I still don’t like you though.  
Both men were looking at Cyan with slight disbelief.  
She rolled her eyes at them. “I know he needed help with some wires he damaged last time. Did you fell from the ladder?”  
“I tripped over the toolbox.” I wasn’t sure if it’s helping. The two indetical men exchanged looks.  
“Knew something happened.” She turned to look at the two other with victory in her voice. “Tripped again? Hhmmm, a bruise or worse?”  
“A bruise.” I confirmed.  
“Probably worse. Can’t help much if I'm not sure. Use this.” She went to fetch a small container and put it in my hands. “Apply thrice a day until that bruise will fade, should help with pain. Tell me if it still keep hurting.”  
I nodded, not being sure what’s going on, but hey! I wasn’t making a _fool_ out of myself around Cyan. And it was nice that she _cared_ about my well-being.  
“What about your head?” She asked.  
“Doesn’t hurt anymore.” Maybe a little.  
“Great!” With that bright smile she resembled Blue even more than usually.

I and Cyan went outside, she tried to force me to skip any tasks I would have to do today and just rest.  
“So…” Don’t do _that_. “Orange need more help?” _Great_ job Yellow.  
In response, I’ve go long ‘mhm’, a skeptical look and short explanation on how the second mechanic thought about sorting up some issues around the engine room, and he will need her help.  
“I can help.” I sounded _eager_.  
**Why am I doing this to myself?**  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah, I don’t do much, just tagging along with others.” I shrugged casually, like it was nothing. _That conversation was oddly pleasant_.  
She called to Lime to come and join us. _That conversation stopped being pleasant_. As the man approached, I frowned a little. Still there was that tiny pang of… some kind of _displeasure_ whenever I saw Lime near Cyan.  
She asked if he thinks I can help Orange around the engine room with that injury. Lime shrugged, he said he didn’t saw why not, if that foot won’t give me trouble walking around.  
Alright, maybe I dislike him a little less.

I thanked for that opinion and left. A little _happy_ sensation forming in my stomach. I let it last for a while.  
Most likely will _regret_ that decision later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow tried to figure out why he acts like an idiot around Orange. He still seems to be unable to do it on his own. Black is always eager to help his friend in need, especially if he can have a good laugh out of it.

Another day. It... it isn’t that bad. I don’t know why, but it doesn’t feel as bad as earlier days did. But I really wish we could _finish_ our mission faster. It would be a lot easier. Now I’m not sure if I could kill some of the crew. Or watch them _die_ … **No**. I can’t think about it.

It was better to focus on something else, like my foot. I checked it, definitely bruised at the side, but at last, it wasn’t swollen. It didn’t hurt either, I’m glad Cyan offered to help me. 

For a test, I put a little pressure on the injured foot, it gave me a small pang of pain. Nothing I couldn’t deal with. It seems I can walk, almost, normally. That is good.

Once again in the cafeteria. Time to check where everyone will head. With a sigh, I sat down in my usual spot, next to Black. And here he goes, back at _accusing_ Red. Yes, that is a welcome distraction. Though I didn’t pay him that much attention as usual. I was wondering why Black was suddenly his old self, ranting and accusing. Did Red do something I’m not aware of? It’s hard to tell, really Black doesn’t need much to start pointing fingers.

“You are staring.”

“Huh?” I looked at the man beside me.

“You are staring. At Orange.” Black had an amused expression.

“I’m not.” Was I? Maybe I glanced in his general direction, _once_.

“Sure, and I’m not trying to get any evidence on the impostor in a red suit.” Now he was grinning. I gave him a blank expression. “You know” He started, with a little more serious tone in his voice. “I’m pretty sure that out of everyone on this ship, only Orange and I had any previous encounters with impostors.” Now he got my full attention. “I mean, there was one on my last ship, but I didn’t have the first-hand experience besides voting to deal with it. The rest of my crew swiftly got rid of it.” It? Might mean one of _my species_ … He muttered something about Red still being around and shook his head. “Anyway. This guy there.” He pointed at Orange. “That guy on the other hand. From what I heard he was attacked by one.” Orange? And he survived. That is **impressive**. “And he fended that thing off. With another crewmate, they restrained that damn thing and threw it out the lock.” Black was silent now. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts, and I wanted to know a little more. “That’s why I don’t get it. Why he doesn’t see the obvious.” He shook his head. “Anyway. I heard you volunteered to help in the engine room, you can ask him yourself.” Black shrugged a little.

That was _a lot_ of _information_. That’s the first time he said a little more about himself too. It actually explained some of Black’s behavior.

I should share this news with Red. I should… though I might just gather more, right? Besides, who knows, Red might just _dismiss_ me again.

Getting more information from Orange is a better idea. 

  
  


I stood in front of the engine room. I don’t know what I'm doing. I'm… a little curious about my reactions to Orange. It's something between being attracted to him _physically_ , and something _else_. I just can't wrap my head around it. Sure he is a handsome guy, with gorgeous green eyes, and a laugh, that makes my knees go weak and… I shook my head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. I was blushing again. That, **THAT** thing! I was never blushing that furiously before, not when I wasn’t pissed. And now I blush and feel pleasant lightheadedness whenever I barely think of _that man_.

With another shake of my head, I entered the room.

"Orange?" I didn’t want to scare him this time.

"Yellow?" His muffled voice came from somewhere I couldn’t see. "What are you doing here?" His head showed up from behind one of the machines.

"Cyan said you need more help." I wasn’t lying, just didn’t mention how eager I was to offer my help.

"She did? Well, that's true." He leaned on the machine and flinched. Did he just _lean_ on the _hot_ part? I almost chuckled. Orange straightened up. “How’s your leg?” He asked looking at my leg and back at my face.

“Doesn’t hurt anymore.” I put more pressure on it to show, but couldn’t help a little pained grimace.

He hummed while placing a hand on his chin. “Alright. Seem like you can help me.” He waved me over. “Come here.” I did what he said. 

“There’s a toolbox on your side.” I looked around and nodded. “Great. Now, I need you to hand me a wrench. More or less this size.” He curled his fingers in a loop. 

I crouched to rummage in the content of the toolbox, it took me two attempts before I found the right tool and handed it to him. Orange took it and proceed with his work. 

I tried to keep my wandering eyes at bay. It was a very hard task. I have to admit that the way the muscles on his arms tensed and relaxed under his shirt as he worked, was a _mesmerizing_ sight. 

“Alright.” He used his forearm to wipe off sweat from his forehead. “There should be a cable. A big one, black with a white stripe.” I looked around.

“I don’t see any.” I gave him a puzzled look. 

“It has to be there!” Orange exclaimed. 

He disappeared from my view and soon he was crawling under the machine and came out on my side. Orange looked around.

“Damn, I swear it was here.” He scratched his head. The man let out a little hum while looking around before he spoke again. “Yellow…” He looked up at me, I could hear a little _embarrassment_ in his voice. “I didn’t plan to make you overwork your leg but… “ He gave me one of that sheepish smiles. Honestly, at that point, I think I would allow Green to **dissect** me if Orange just **asked** for it. “Umm… well… you’re leaner than me.” He paused and turned his head away from me. “You probably will have fewer troubles reaching for it.“ 

I crouched and moved next to him. “Here?” I pointed at the space under another machine, next to the one he was working on, figuring out where the cable was located.

“More like there.” He turned on a flashlight and pointed it at the narrow space.

“Alright, I can do it. What was it? Black with white stripe?” Orange nodded and gave me a flashlight. 

I took it and went to retrieve the cable. It wasn’t as bad as I thought, I could move on all four.

“Seems like I forgot to get it out before I began.” I could hear him move behind me.

“And what is it, what you're working on?” I asked.

That space began to get narrower a lot faster than I thought, and soon I had to crawl to get to the cable.

“Improving the cooling system. The engine started to overheat recently.” That would explain the temperature in vents in the engine room. “I’ll do the same with the reactor and tell Brown how to fix her engine.” That’s good, I’m not a _fan_ of reactors’ _meltdowns_ , especially those not planned.

“Tell me how you planned to get that cable.” There was no answer for a while. “You wanted to ask Cyan, didn’t you?” Orange let out an offended sound that amused me. 

“I don’t need her help with every narrow space!” He sounded a little flustered. “I could reach it with some tools.” I chuckled while reaching for the cable.

“Of course. And judging from the fact that half of my body is stuck here you would have very big chances.” Chuckling, I imagined him trying to reach anything in that space.

“Yellow.” He said calmly. I hummed in response. “You got it?”

“Got iiittt!” I didn’t even have a chance to finish what I was saying. Orange was already pulling me out. 

It caused me to **yelp**. That was an _embarrassing_ sound and he chuckled. I turned on my back, to glare at him. Orange was _hovering_ above me and suddenly my brain shut itself down. I sucked in some air and put an extreme effort to not turn red.

He extended his hand. “Can I get it?” I slowly nodded and handed him that blasted cable. “Thank you.” He flashed me a wide smile and went back to the side he was working on when I came here.

I just… I just decided to lay here for a moment. I needed to _collect myself_. For a second there I wished he **didn't** move.

I got to the other side, ready to help him out with whatever he will request.

“Can you hand me a screwdriver? The one with a red handle.” I nodded and looked for it in the toolbox. I found it quickly and handed it over. “Thanks!” I leaned a little on the machine. Couldn’t help myself, I felt the heat creeping back onto my cheeks. I just _couldn’t_ get my eyes off of him.

I wouldn’t mind being **held** by his strong arms… Wait, no, what? I blinked. Something _not right_ and it’s not my thoughts, well not only them.

“I asked, if I have something on my face, again.” Orange was looking at me, his lips slightly curved up in amusement. “You are staring at me. Come on, don’t make me guess or smear it all over my face like last time.”

“Umm, well. A little.” Yes, _good job_. Lie to him, why not. 

He leaned on the machine, this time avoiding the hot part. “I’ll pass trying to get it off myself, could you?” 

“Sure.” He leaned even closer, for a short second he looked at me with _half-lidded eyes_ before he closed them. There, my **heart stopped** for a moment, I swear it **stopped**! I reached to his face, brushing the bridge of his nose with my fingers. “There. It was a small spot.” I practically mumbled those words out. Why I allowed my fingers to _linger on_ his face for a little too long? 

Orange send a smile that made my knees go weak, and my brain barely registering that I nearly fell.

“Stop flirting and get here!” Brown’s voice made me _jump_. I didn’t hear when she entered.

Orange ducked under the machine and came out next to me. He smiled at me “Thanks for the help again. See you at the cafeteria!” He said while going to Brown.

I could just nod, smiled a little, and move past them to go out. And just when I stepped outside it **hit me** , did Brown told Orange to **stop** **flirting**?

  
  
  


“So, did you talk with him?” Black’s words pulled me out of my thoughts.

“What?” I looked at him. When he even came here?

“You seemed to be interested in finding more about his story.” Oh, this… I _forgot_.

“Hmm, not really. We were busy.” I wasn’t paying attention to how it sounded and I only realized it when Black chuckled. “Not like that, you pervert.” I rolled my eyes at his another chuckle. 

We didn’t say anything for a few moments. But it changed when Orange showed up in the cafeteria, he smiled at me while going to his usual spot. I smiled back, feeling my cheeks getting a little _hotter_. It made Black nudge me with his elbow. I didn’t have to turn to know he had that _shit-eating grin_ on his face. On the other hand, maybe Black could _help_ me with something.

“Hey…” I started, not sure how to form my thoughts. “It might sound odd but I need to know how would you call something that makes you do or say stupid things, or forget how to say anything at all around someone.” I looked at Black when I was trying to form my thoughts into a coherent sentence. And all I could see was _his grin getting wider_. Like he knew something I had _no clue_ about. “Or when you just stand and stare… you know, not even realizing you stare at someone? Or have the thoughts of them invading your mind without reason…” I trailed off, trying to think if I could word it better. “You understand what I mean?” I looked at Black in a little **hope** , really maybe he could shine a little light on what’s going on in my head.

“Yellow… “ He started with amusement in his voice. “You are dumbass.” I blinked. _What_? “An absolute idiot.” He put his hand on my shoulder and tried hard not to laugh. “I don’t think” He snorted. “I don’t think I ever met someone so“ Black paused and snorted again, trying to compose himself. It caused me to furrow my brows, I had no clue what he was trying to say. “obvious!” He raised his voice for a moment when he started to laugh. It only made my confusion _grow_. It took him a little while before he calmed down. 

And for a whole time, I was staring at him, annoyance mixed with confusion. ”Black.” I almost hissed. 

He took a deep breath and calmed himself for a short moment. “Dear god, Yellow.” He began with a serious face. “You have the worst crush on Orange I ever saw someone had and you don’t even realize that.” And at that moment he burst into laugher again. 

What he said was slowly sinking in. Very slowly. Black managed to stop laughing, trying to catch his breath.

“A.. crush?” I blinked and looked at Orange. He was talking with Brown but he turned his head toward me and send me another smile. I turned away. 

“Yes, a crush. Man, I didn’t saw a case that bad.” He chuckled. “You’re blushing like a teenage boy who just talked with his first crush.” Suddenly his expression turned from amused to serious when he raised his brows like in question, and back to amused one. I had a distinct feeling that my _predicament_ was Black’s _highlight of the day_. “Brown was scolding him today.” He began but didn’t finish. Is he not planning to tell me more? **Seriously?!**

“About?” I tried to prompt the answer.

“I’m not spoiling the fun. My fun.” He grinned again, collected his tray, and stood up, leaving me alone, and surprised. 

  
  


I tried to process what Black said to me. I was barely registering how the rest of the day passed by. I only noticed Black circling near Blue and Red, probably looking for any slip on Red’s side. I shook my head, I have to admit he was persistent. I headed toward my room but stopped in my tracks when I heard Orange’s laugher. I was considering going another way, but he laughed again and I couldn’t help but _listen_. It caused a _warm_ and bubbly feeling in my chest. I finally managed to turn around and walk away.

“Yellow!” I froze, it was Orange’s voice. “Wait!” I turned around, he walked up to me. I only hummed in acknowledgment, not sure if I won’t say anything stupid now. “Remember when I told you about improvements?” I nodded. “Great! So um.. would you mind helping me with it?” He rubbed the back of his neck, not looking me directly in the eyes.

“Why not.” I hope I didn’t sound _too happy_ about it.

“Great!” His face beamed with one of his **amazing** smiles. I could see his eyes lit up and they were even more **mesmerizing** than before. “I need to plan everything! And talk with Brown. Tomorrow in the engine room?” He looked at me again, I wasn’t sure if I heard his question. “We can walk from the cafeteria together if you want.” _Yes, please_. I almost said that out loud.

“Walk from the cafeteria sounds like an easier option. “Yes, that’s it. _Coheren_ t sentence. _Good job_ me.

“See you tomorrow, then. Take care of your leg and sleep well.” He looked at me with half-lidded eyes when saying the last part. With a little **different** smile, and dear whatever divine being is there, he looked so **handsome** at that moment I thought I could melt.

He gave my arm a little pat before he walked away, bumping at Brown. I heard his excited voice and I saw her glancing at me and smacking his head before she said something. And I just stood there like _an idiot_. My heart was **thumping** like I just ran a race. 

I have a _**crush**_. On **_crewmate_**. **SHIT**. I facepalmed myself. That was not _planned_. Sure a little fun _wouldn't_ be bad but getting involved like this definitely _was_ bad. And I can’t forget about my _friendship_ with Black. And that _odd weak spot_ for Cyan. I slid down and sat there. I need to **sabotage** Red’s plans… But how?

I suddenly stood up. **BLUE!** Of course. He’s distracting enough. I need to tell him something so he will _glue_ himself to Red. Yes, that’s a plan. Might be a bad one, but it’s something. With that idea, I retreated for the night. 

I chuckled nervously to myself. A _crush_. That’s what you get for staring at _handsome_ men. A _caring handsome_ man. Oh **goddammit!** I’m thinking about him again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a little problem figuring things out with this chapter. Also worked on the second story that doesn't involve this crew.


End file.
